


He's a dragon, my love

by chibithedragonkitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Он – дракон | I Am Dragon (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Harry is a Little Shit, I Don't Even Know, I am dragon based story, Irondad, Norman Osborn is dead, Protective Bucky Barnes, Slow Romance, Steve will only appear at the end, Tony Stark Has A Heart, long story to read, tony only appears at the beginning and the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibithedragonkitty/pseuds/chibithedragonkitty
Summary: this story is on Wattpad as well if you'd like to see the pictures that go with it. Here's the actual summary now.A princess of a tribe of people whom is to marry a warrior of the name Harry. On the day of when she is to be wed with him a dragon comes and takes her to an island where she meets a handsome young man named Bucky. Who is this man? Why did the dragon bring her here? And how long will it be before someone comes for her?Based off the wonderful Russian movie “I am Dragon” I suggest you see if haven’t





	He's a dragon, my love

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a very long story I hope you guys are up for it. Because I suffered a lot while writing this.

Once upon a time in a snow filled land was a tribe of people who lived to kill dragons who come to the land to kill the people who live there. Taking the brides to be away from the tribe on their wedding ceremonies. Though that was long ago because of the mighty dragon slayer who went to the island of the dragons and killed every last one of the dragons. This slayer went by the name of Norman Osborne taking revenge for the lives lost to the dragons that came from that island, years later after passing away his son Harry was to marry the princess Jordana Meri-Anna, Jordie for short. The day of the wedding came as Harry came into the tribe by boat everyone cheered, ringed bells and threw confetti like flowers into the air seeing him wave to them all. 

Jordie remembered the day so vaguely her sister Marissa was braiding her hair for the ceremony while Jordie was playing with a little wooden carved dragon in her hands.“Did you hear that Jordie? Your groom has arrived. Bring her things while she plays.” Marissa tightens the braids on her sister’s head “I’m not playing I’m thinking Marissa.” she replies as she looks at the wooden dragon she was holding in front of herself. 

“Too bad there are no more dragons” she continues having her sister scoff pulling her hair tighter making Jordie drop the wooden dragon. 

“Stop it Jordie. Do you want to curse your wedding day?” 

“A dragon kidnapping you, for Harry to fight? A dragon slayer like him would be tempted”one of the maids picks up the dragon giving it back to Jordie. 

“Don’t you have any worries?” 

Jordie wasn’t really paying much attention “hm. My wooden dragon isn’t flying.” having Marissa to roll her eyes at her younger sister “toy, groom they’re all the same. You have no feelings.” tightening the braids more making Jordie move “hey! That hurts!” she tries to pull away but Marissa pulls her closer “Then sit still Jordie!” 

“Your just jealous that I’m marrying Harry and you’re not.” Jordie snaps back. 

Making Marrisa snap as well pulling her hair “Harry has the best horse.” 

“Then marry his horse!” 

Marissa pulls tighter “Marissa you’re hurting me!” Jordie cries Marissa flings the wooden toy out of her sister’s hands yelling “Get this toy away! Marriage is not a game sister! It’s your life!” The commotion causes their Father king Tony Stark to come in “What’s going on you two!” he takes the wooden dragon off the floor “Jordie, everyone is out there waiting and you’re still here with your sister.” 

“Father if you knew what she said to me-” 

“Enough Jordie.” he sighed “I know it’s a lot of stress to be getting married, but you have to stop acting like a child I may not know what she said but it’ll be okay. You’re getting married today that should be all that matters. Continue to get her ready.” 

Soon Jordie was walking down to the boat of what use to be for sacrifices for the dragons, but now used for wedding ceremonies as she laid down in the boat having it carried to the water and Harry would pull the boat toward his side. 

**_BOOM_ **

Thunder was heard as Jordie was being carried through a storm by the dragon his claws holding her tightly hurting her by doing it. The dragon was closing in on an island going through an opening at the top of what looked like a mountain, when inside the dragon starts to freak out and flies over to a hole like cave dropping Jordie in she grabbed onto fabric she held on for dear life but it wasn’t enough as she fell down getting more injuries in the process. 

Even with her injuries Jordie tries to find a way out when a voice said “Don’t bother trying to find a way out. It’s best if you stay in the cave.” having Jordie stop “Who’s there? Did Harry send you to save me?” her voice very shaken from what was happening as she feels the walls around her. The person only replies with “No. I don’t know who Harry is.” 

“Please help me get out of here.” 

“I already told you don’t bother. I can’t help you.” 

“Are you a prisoner?” she asks 

“Nobody can escape the dragon.” 

Jordie whimpers “where is the dragon right now?” 

“The dragon is sleeping. It’s too dangerous for us to even talk with each other.” 

“What’s he planning to do with me sir?” 

The voice is silent for a second before speaking again “I already told you to much. Now you’re on your own” 

Jordie starts to panic and bangs on the walls begging “No! No please talk to me! Please! Please!” but it was no use for it seemed the person was already gone. She starts to cry and leans down on her knees before laying on the ground remembering the ceremony. 

_She saw the gate go up as she was in the boat floating in the water seeing a few of the maids throwing flower petals over her as she was coming out. The citizens cheering on the land around her and hearing her father’s voice announce “Today I give my youngest daughter Jordana Meri-Anna to the noble son of the great dragon slayer who freed us from the beasts Harry Osborne!” Jordie watched as Harry walked up on the dock of the other side with one of the knights giving him the rope to pull her to him and he started to pull as the knights around him started to sing the dragon song._

_  
_

Ran'she ne bylo ni vremeni, Ni zemli, ni pyli — nichego. Zabyli vso. Bylo nebylo, da stalo byl'yu, Reka ostyla, i voda zastyla v nichto. 

Vremya — bystraya reka, nikogo ne oboydot. Zhdot nevesta zhenikha. Zhdot, kak chasa svoyego. V belyy tsvet oblachena, tochno v savane stoit. Na pokoy obrechena, svad'ba kolokol zvenit. 

Zabiray, zabiray! Prikhodi, priletay! Na veka otdana Deva yunaya. 

Tam, gde smert' rozhdayet zhizn', V ritual'nom dolgom sne V strakhe devich'yem ona, Suzhennomu suzhdena. 

Zabiray, zabiray! Prikhodi, priletay! Na veka otdana deva yunaya. 

Ne predat' svoyey sud'by, Ne uyti, ne ubezhat'; Ostayotsya navsegda V dar lyubov' svoyu otdat'. 

Zabiray, zabiray! Prikhodi, priletay! Na veka otdana deva yunaya. 

Zabiray! Priletay! Na veka otdana deva yunaya 

_After they sang a huge gust of wind came from behind everyone Tony looks up to see that a dragon was coming in on them. The dragon grabs the boat Jordie screams as the boat went into the water and brought back up as he is now trying to fly away with the boat. Harry takes the rope he was still holding wrapping it around a pillar pulling the boat from the dragon’s claws having it fall through the air and Jordie as well, the boat crashes on the dock while the dragon takes Jordie in his claws flying away Tony calls out to his daughter “NO! Jordie!”_

Back in the cave Jordie continued to cry as she missed her family and future groom so much. She could hear small rocks falling down around her was it the dragon or the prisoner? Until she sees a hand coming out of one of the holes in the walls of the cave holding something “Here. It’s for your injuries.” it was the prisoner Jordie was a bit relieved getting up and walking over to the hand taking it. As the prisoner pulled his hand back she could see from the light of the moon outside he looked quite young. “Strange.” she says 

“What is it?” 

“I thought that you’d look very old and covered in cobwebs.” Jordie takes a whiff of what he handed her “this smells really nice. What is it?” 

“It’s a special herb that grows on the island. Put it on your injuries and they’ll heal quickly.” 

“Thank you.” she starts putting the herb ointment on her hand “I’ve realized we never gave our names to each other. I’m Jordie what is yours?” it took a second for the prisoner to answer “My name is James but my father and a few friends called me Bucky.” 

Jordie starts to undress to get the injuries on her back and Bucky continued to watch and he says “you look very beautiful.” Causing Jordie to turn around appalled “Are you watching me!” Pulling her dress up to cover herself. 

“I watch birds and fish why can’t I watch you?” 

“It’s disrespectful. You shouldn’t watch a girl as she undresses.” 

“Sorry I’ll turn around for you.”

“Thank you.” She continues putting the ointment on her body after she finishes she goes up to the hole where Bucky was “Now let’s properly introduce ourselves.” she holds out her hand for him “I’m Jordie nice to meet you.” 

“Why are you holding out your hand?” 

Jordie sighs “That’s what people do when we introduce ourselves. You must have been on here for a long time if you don’t know a handshake.” 

Bucky begins to slowly take his hand out grabbing her hand “Nice to meet you I’m Bucky.” her hand felt so warm in his touch by another human. Before he pulled her whole arm into the hole! A loud roar was heard “No- the dragon! Jordie whatever happens don’t leave the cave.” Bucky let go of her arm as Jordie stepped back the wall started to crack as the dragon came getting Bucky. 

Then it was over the cave roaring down at her Jordie couldn’t help but scream thinking that she was going to get eaten by this beast as it tried to reach her but couldn’t causing rocks to fall down in the cave Jordie quickly moved far into a corner with the rocks falling around her then it all stopped. She looked up seeing that the dragon was gone Jordie stood up and went back over to the wall knocking on it “Bucky are you there! Bucky where are you?!” 

There was no reply Jordie knew she had to get out of here now no matter what it took. She ripped apart a piece of her dress and cut her braids from a sharp rock to make a rope tying a rock at the end so it could get grabbed by any other rocks or cracks above her. She twirled it up getting it onto a ledge above Jordie smiled and pulled to make sure it was secured but it fell. 

Rage build within her as she took one of the rocks that fell and banged it on the wall calling “Don’t leave me! Don’t leave me Bucky!” after a couple of bangs on the wall she broke through it. Pulling some of the rubble Jordie crawled through the hole “Bucky where are you?” she lightly called the cave walls echoing around her. 

She continued to walk calling to see where Bucky was before running into the dragon! It roared while Jordie ran the dragon flying above her and swooping down to get her but she got into another creavase of the huge cave that they were both in. Jordie turned seeing light from an opening making a run for it, though her lucky got worse as it was a cliff but if the dragon found her she had no choice but to jump. 

“Wait! Jordie!” 

She turned around seeing Bucky having stepping back afraid “Stay away from me! Do you work for the dragon!” 

“Calm down just let me explain.” he takes a few steps toward her 

“No! Stay away from me” Jordie stepped back again losing her footing falling from the cliff screaming. 

As she fell Jordie felt hands wrap around her and turning her above himself it was Bucky. “Let me go!” she yelled 

“Trust me, it’s not time yet!” As he said that Bucky’s body started to glow of markings he held on to her before the markings got to his eyes when he opened them they were as dragon eyes saying “ **Now!** ” pushing her up. 

Bucky turned into the dragon grabbing Jordie in his claws trying to protect her from the fall flapping his wings as the shore came closer everything went black. 

**_THE NEXT MORNING_ **

Jordie woke up under a blanket she sat up seeing that she was under a shelter of some kind. Turning to her side she sees a half of dragon fruit picking it up and taking a bite “mmm.” from where she was Jordie could see Bucky using a big sharp stick to fish. 

She walks down “good morning Bucky.” she greets standing behind him but Bucky ignores her and continues to fish pulling out the stick with a fish on it and throwing it to a creature that lived on the island. “Bucky why did you take me to a shelter and not answer me? You threw me in a cave then saved my life. Bucky please answer me” 

Bucky continues to ignore her and strikes another fish. Jordie now irritated from this kicks the bowl of fish he already got into the water having him turn around giving a cold stare “either talk to me or I won’t leave you alone. I can be really exhausting when I am.” 

Bucky sighs and takes the bowl out of the water “My ancestors didn’t talk much and now I can see why. I never heard women speaking before I met you.” “You’re right Bucky don’t talk to me. What good would that do anyway? Just take me home.” 

“I can’t.” 

“Why not?” 

Bucky picks up the stick he was using to fish “It’s not that easy.” he starts to walk away and Jordie follows him “then explain it to me.” Bucky glances at her then sits down on a rock Jordie does the same. He begins to tell her a story about himself and the island. 

“ _Long ago lived on this island was a bright boy with his friends and father. Who were all dragons and the boy admired his father and the rest of his friends along with everyone else on the island. Dreaming to become just like them, one day the sea brought ashore a wooden box. The boy opened it seeing something strange in it until this day I still don’t know what it’s called coming from a foreign and unknown land but still familiar and it changed something in the boy. When the time came for the boy to become a dragon he no longer wanted it, his father didn’t do anything about it because nobody can become a dragon against their will. One day a ship came to shore and the man on that ship killed the boy’s father and his friends, filled with rage wanting revenge the boy chose to become the dragon and when he did all the memories of his ancestors seeing everything that other dragons seen and felt what they felt. Centuries of sacrifices of brides died by the dragons with the song and the boy didn’t want that._ ” 

“So what did you do?” Jordie asks 

“ _Realizing that his friends and father were monsters and awoken the monster within him the boy vowed to make sure to never let there be a dragon again! Live as a man but didn’t know how. Everything he could do was fight the dragon. Down in the cave is a narrow passage a human can get in but a dragon can’t get out, I stay there when I have to fight the dragon. Over the years I almost had it when I heard the dragon song I couldn’t make it to the passage in time and the dragon got out when I came I saw a girl in my claws barely managing to loosen his grip on the girl. You fell into a cave where the dragon couldn’t reach you. The dragon could smell you so I followed the smell that led me to you Jordie. It was not your prison and he woke when we touched._ ” 

Bucky breathed out “that’s why I can’t take you home in fear the dragon can come out at any moment. You have to wait for the dragon slayer to come. If he comes to get you I won’t stop him.” 

“What do you mean if Bucky?” 

“It only depends on you.” 

“How so?” 

Bucky picks up the stick “come with me.” together they start to walk around the island “Look carefully. The entire island is a dragon. My ancestor, so to speak. Everything his bones the cliffs and rocks.” he stops at the top of the land they walked up waiting for Jordie when she gets closer he continues to walk again stopping at a cliff near the dragon’s ribcage where a lot of ships have crashed against it“He guards this place. From here you can only see the clear blue sky, but the people who are sailing outside only see nothing but fog. You are damned to wander around in it until you die.” 

“Though why does it depend on me for Harry to find me?” 

“Because of the loving heart of a girl waits for him here.” 

“The heart?” 

“Yes, it’ll show him the way like a beacon.” 

“That means the dragon slayer that found this island was because of a girl who loved him.” 

“Like I said it only depends on you Jordie. If you love him then harry will come.” Bucky begins to walk away. Jordie bends down picking flowers causing him to stop turning around and ask “what are you doing?” 

“When someone receives flowers that person knows you love them. A special bond between two people. If you throw flowers into the sea then your beloved knows that you think of him wherever he might be.” Jordie throws the flowers into the sea. Bucky looks at her “So, Harry will come for you right?” 

Jordie nods “Yes, for sure. I think he will.” 

Bucky turns and starts walking again “then he should hurry you can wait for him in the cave.” 

“Cave? But Bucky can’t we just sail?” 

“No I already explained it to you” he presses the stick down having it break under him making him fall. Jordie runs up to help him he growls “don’t touch me Jordie! Go to the cave don’t you understand?!” 

“Bucky I can’t leave you here hurt.” 

“Just go I’ll manage. I want to be alone.” 

Jordie sits down next to him, “If that’s true, why did I wake up this morning under a blanket with food right next to me?” 

“Jordie the dragon can come out any moment I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Then why hasn’t it happened yet?” 

“I don’t know, maybe I’m still weak” he turns away from her and she goes to the direction of where he turned “maybe you became stronger.” 

“do you believe that?” he questions 

“Yes I do dearly. I see it you saved me, gave me food, and healed my injuries it seems you’re doing well fighting the dragon. I know you’ll defeat him like you always wanted, I can help you with it.” she looks at the sea then turns back to Bucky “While waiting for Harry to come. I’ll help you live as a human.” 

“ forgive me. For yesterday Jordie.” 

Jordie smiles grabbing the broken stick holding one end and Bucky grabs the other and she helps him up “that’s a good start.” 

**_SOON_**

The two of them start to collect things from the wrecked ships gathering boxes and a few bust statues carrying them up back to the cave. Bucky shows her a room to where she could stay putting a few of the boxes he brought up with him, “It’s very beautiful with the light coming through the holes Bucky.” 

“I’m glad you like it.” 

Jordie smiles as she starts getting some clothes out of the boxes. 

**_Later in the day_ **

Jordie was laughing twirling around with one of the scarves she found in one of the boxes in new clothing “Bucky how do I look?” 

Bucky looks up from what he was building and gives a slight smile “unfortunately my hair is very short though.” Bucky waves his hand in resurance “No it’s okay, I like it.” Jordie smiles and bounces laughing “you know what I like it!” twirling around with another piece of fabric before falling down “You know I’m jealous of you dragons.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“You guys get to fly and go anywhere you want. I’ve never traveled once.” 

Bucky gives a smirk “hm. Then I guess you and I have something in common I never left this island the only time was when I got you that was my first time leaving.” 

Later the two were playing on the beach chasing after each other just having fun Jordie holding a conch shell full of flower petals. Until getting tired laying on the ground Jordie turns to him and asks “How far can dragons fly Bucky?” 

“Very far the wind helps us get to places. It’s very unique when seeing the wind. ” 

“You can see the wind?” 

“Yeah you can’t?” 

“Humans can’t see wind. Can you show me how you do?” 

Bucky sits up “yeah let me see those flower petals” he takes a couple of petals and gently let the wind take the petals in its grasp as they all spun around the two of them like the petals were dancing with each other in the wind. After done Bucky turns to her they both smile at each other, “I think it will start now.” Bucky says 

“What?” Jordie asks. Then thunder was heard as it was starting to rain on them. Together they chased each other in the rain. 

**_LATER THAT NIGHT_ **

Jordie was looking for Bucky “Bucky where’d you go? Can you hear me?” 

“Go to the altar” his voice echoing through the gave. Jordie went to the altar as told “Never wonder why this island is home to many bride deaths without a single skeleton.” She stood in front of the altar as Bucky continued “you humans call us dragons but we call ourselves born of ashes!” 

Jordie turns around seeing him with a stick on fire throwing it down on the altar. “This is how dragons are made! With the brides of men. We don’t just kill them they were burned alive! The dragons filled them with fire holding them down as the brides scream in agony as the fire eats them up from the inside. Only ashes are left. From those ashes a new dragon is born it’s how me and my friends were born.” 

“Why are you telling me this Bucky?” 

“Because it’s what will happen to you Jordie. I’m a monster and will never live like humans, I won’t be able to live with you.” 

“That’s not true Bucky you’ve proven that.” 

“I know about the boat!” Bucky snapped at her “I understand why you didn’t want to stay in the cave you were trying to escape with the stuff we found from the wrecked ships, maps and supplies. To overcome the spell of the island which prevents you to sail.” 

“Bucky I didn’t think-” 

“I don’t blame you Jordie. That is better you should be afraid of me, you said I can become stronger to defeat the dragon! I tried but couldn’t since you didn’t believe in me.” 

“Bucky!” 

“Enough go to your boat and set sail already! The East wind will take you to Harry.” Bucky starts to walk off to the narrow passage Jordie follows after him “What about the new man? Did you forget about him? He needs me” 

“I said ENOUGH! **I DON’T NEED YOU! I AM JUST A DRAGON! GO AWAY!** ” 

He goes into the passage turning into the dragon. Jordie started to feel tears go down her face. She does as told and leaves to the boat getting in and sailing away from the island looking back she sniffs whispering “goodbye Bucky.” 

**_LATER_ **

Harry was in a boat with a few of his knights traveling in the fog looking for the island when the knight in command the name of Steve came over to him “Harry we’ve been searching for days in this fog we will die.” just then they ran into a few rocks having Harry scream but Steve tries to assure him by telling him “The rocks we’ve passed them” Harry held him up against the boat “To hell with the rocks and fog! I have enough!” 

“I want you to turn the ship around! We’re going back!” 

“Wait!” now it was Steve’s turn to hold him up against the boat “Listen! I gave your father my word before his death to honor this family. Go get some sleep.” he let Harry go to get some rest “Jordie’s sister was right you are nothing like your father. You don’t even though his secret.” 

Harry grabbed his knife and held it up against Steve’s neck “She was right you say? Do you want to marry her? You think I don’t know the secret Steve? Jordie has to send a sign, you understand? Then we know where to go but with no sign you know what that means? It means she’s no longer alive! Do you understand? So turn the stupid ship around now! We’re going home.” 

Just then fireworks came “The dragon!” Harry called as more knights came up Steve then yelled “Hold on that’s no dragon.” Harry went up to the front of the boat “Jordie.” he smiled. Jordie was let on the boat and they asked how’d she survived Jordie didn’t want Bucky killed so she came up with a fake story “When the dragon took me, we’re caught in a storm. He crashed into cliffs and I was alone on the island lucky enough for me I found a boat and was able to sail off the island. Thank you for saving me.” 

Harry smiled at her “couldn’t do it any other way Jordie.” 

Jordie looks at him and asks “Do you love me Harry?” before he could answer Steve comes up and asks her “Duchess Jordie we’re happy that you are safe but we need to get to the island we have to make sure that the dragon is dead.” 

“No, the dragon no longer exists. Harry can you please take me home.” 

“You men heard the duchess turn the boat around.” 

“ _The ships returned to the harbor. Young women are married_ ” 

The maids and Marissa where getting Jordie ready while on the island Bucky was using the puppets that he had found when he was a boy “ _Every story has an end. The boy couldn’t become human and didn’t want to be a dragon. What should he do? What should I do, Jordie?_ ” 

Marissa put the finishing touches on Jordie “there you go. After you’re married you’ll forget about this nightmare that happened my dear sister.” 

“ _You gave me hope to make peace with myself. If only for a fleeting moment. But that was enough for me._ ” 

Tony came in “there you are my dragon slayer. I got something for you.” he holds up the wooden dragon giving it to her Jordie smiles “of course I do Father.” 

“I kept it to remind me that you’ll be safe and I’m glad you’re alright. I want to tell you this Jordie.” 

“ _Sometimes what happened seems like a dream. I only knew it from books so far, but I never really understood_ ” Bucky makes the two puppets hold hands with each other. 

“Be with the one you love my daughter. Listen to your feelings and always with your heart. And the rest…” 

“ _Fear not Jordie, the dragon will not hurt you. Never!_ ” Bucky sets the puppets down he turns his head seeing Jordie lifting up the fabric of where he was leaning in and he leans in to kissing each other on the lips. But when Bucky opened his eyes there was no one there. 

Jordie took the little wooden dragon and threw it having it fly around. Marissa was amazed by this “He never flew before.” 

“Marissa you were right” 

“Right about what?” she turns to her younger sister as Jordie looks at her “I understand now what it means to not be with the one you love. You were against me and Harry’s marriage I remember that.” 

Marissa shakes her head “That was foolish of me to say Jordie. I thought you didn’t love Harry and he just wanted to be Duke.” she takes Jordie’s hands in hers “But now I know you love each other. He found you. You told me it was true love that led him to the island.” she cups Jordie’s face and whispers “Be happy my sister and I will too.” 

Bucky walked to the cliff he sighs “Be happy, Jordie! Goodbye!” he turns himself around and falls off the cliff. 

Meanwhile Jordie was laying down in the boat floating out into the water as the wooden dragon landed on the dock Harry kicks it away not even noticing it was there. Harry took the rope and started to pull Jordie toward him this time the knights around them not singing the dragon song. 

Bucky continued to fall the markings appearing on his body but he forces them to not come to prove that he is strong then the dragon and continues to fall the ocean floor coming fast. 

Jordie was now having second thoughts as she stood up in the boat “I can’t go through with this.” she whispers. She proceeds to take the veil off “What are doing Jordie?!” Harry asks 

“I don’t love you.” 

“What!” 

“I don’t love you Harry!” 

“Jordie don’t be foolish I saved you!” 

“I love the dragon!” 

Bucky gives a slight smile before closing his eyes to accept his fate. 

The people around Jordie start to boo and hiss at what she said and For Harry he didn’t care “Steve help me draw! Come on!” he started to pull on the rope again but Jordie took the rope off the boat having Harry fall backwards Steve catching him helping him up. Jordie proceeds to stand up in the boat and sing the dragon song “ _Ran'she ne bylo ni vremeni, Ni zemli, ni pyli — nichego. Zabyli vso. Bylo nebylo, da stalo byl'yu, Reka ostyla, i voda zastyla v nichto. Vremya — bystraya reka, nikogo ne oboydot. Zhdot nevesta zhenikha. Zhdot, kak chasa svoyego. V belyy tsvet oblachena, tochno v savane stoit. Na pokoy obrechena, svad'ba kolokol zvenit. Zabiray, zabiray! Prikhodi, priletay! Na veka otdana Deva yunaya._ ” 

Harry goes to the end of the dock “Jordie stop! He’ll kill you! He’ll kill us all!” Jordie doesn’t listen and continues to sing “ _Tam, gde smert' rozhdayet zhizn', V ritual'nom dolgom sne V strakhe devich'yem ona,Suzhennomu suzhdena. Zabiray, zabiray! Prikhodi, priletay! Na veka otdana deva yunaya. Ne predat' svoyey sud'by, Ne uyti, ne ubezhat'; Ostayotsya navsegda V dar lyubov' svoyu otdat'. Zabiray, zabiray! Prikhodi, priletay! Na veka otdana deva yunaya. Zabiray! Priletay! Na veka otdana deva yunaya_ ” 

After she was done nothing happened Harry glares at her and tell Steve “Take her away.” Jordie looks down in defeat until a gust of wind came causing the little wooden dragon to fly again. A roar came as the dragon came down Jordie smiles as he picks her up in his claws as Tony watched he gives a smile “So that’s what your heart decided.” 

The dragon starts to turn around Harry furious about this takes one of the knights flag poles and gets ready to throw it at the dragon “Harry don’t you dare!” Marissa yells Steve pulls Harry back and punches him allowing the dragon to take Jordie away Steve looks at Marissa and smiles at her, she wipes a tear away from her eye that he helped. 

**_LATER_ **

The dragon gets back to the island dropping Jordie on the altar his eyes and chest glow ready to burn her from the inside but Jordie stops him by taking his snout and kissing it. He backs away like it was a slap in the face for him “Wait! Bucky you are used to being feared by people.” 

He roars at her “But you don’t know what it feels like to be loved.” she continues but the dragon just roars at her again. “Man or Dragon I love you for what you are.” She proceeds to sit down on her knees 

“Let it be as you wish. Please don’t leave because I can’t live without you.” the dragon comes close to her and sets his head down on her lap Jordie puts her hands on the top and bottom of his head petting him “let’s stay like this for awhile so I get use to you.” 

“ _So ends the story of the girl._ ” Bucky moves the dragon puppet and girl puppet around “She saved the dragon and gave to him, the most precious gift of all.” 

“Daddy. Daddy what kind of gift?” the little girl asks as she lifts up the fabric “And where do dragon babies come from? Daddy! Where did I come from?Tell me” she pulls on his shirt Bucky chuckles replying “Alright. There was once…” 

Another hand pulled back the fabric “Bucky what are you telling her?” 

“Sorry my darling I tell her this story so often she wants to know what happens next.” 

“What happens next?” the little one ask Jordie smiles and takes her in her arms carrying her over to a crib like bed “Then the sky gave the dragon their children.” 

“But mommy you can’t fly.” 

“If you love someone with all your heart do you know what they get them?” 

“What?” 

Jordie hands her a small wooden dragon “then you get them wings and they can fly.” 

“Real wings?” 

“Real wings.” 

The girl yawned and fell asleep Jordie smiles as Bucky puts an arm around her “come on let’s get going and you watch her while we’re gone.” he says to the little creature that lived on an island which now became a pet to them. Bucky and Jordie both stood at the edge of the cliff he transforms into the dragon letting Jordie get on his back as they started to fly off into the sky in the clouds Bucky became human again as he and Jordie held each other floating in the sky they both give a loving kiss too each other. 


End file.
